Lost With You
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After an idea gone wrong Bridgette and Harold find themselves lost in the woods together. Main: Harold/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Noah, Trent/Gwen, and Izzy/Ezekiel. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Lost With You**

**Title:** Lost With You

**Summary: **After an idea gone wrong Bridgette and Harold find themselves lost in the woods together. After a few heroic acts by Harold, Bridgette realizes that she's looking at the nerd in a different light.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Main: Harold/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Noah, Trent/Gwen, and Izzy/Ezekiel

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff, random pairings!

**Winter-Rae: **This would be my first multi-chapter fic, it's probably going to be 3 or 4 chapters long. It's for the ever talented **Kobold Necromancer**, I hope you like it! Please enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Lost With You**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Bridgette rolled over in her bunk and stretched.

'I wonder what time it is?' she thought to herself, 'It must be early since Chris and his stupid plane haven't gone over head yet.'

She reached under her bunk where she had set her watch and held it up to her face. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was ten o'clock in the morning, but Chris usually got them up at six or seven in the morning. Bridgette wondered what was going on as she got changed out of her sleeping clothes and into her regular ones. She brushed her hair and teeth, and then made her way to the mess hall. The rest of the girls were already there, looking like they all had a decent night sleep.

"Morning!" Bridgette chirped.

"Good morning Bridgette!" Izzy replied, she was looking the brightest of them all, why didn't that surprise her?

"Where's Chris this morning?" Bridgette asked as she sat next to Izzy. LeShawna, Gwen, Eva, Izzy and Heather exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"Haven't seen him," LeShawna replied, "Maybe he slept in, thank God, I was able to sleep in today."

"Probably has a hair appointment," Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens!" Izzy said excitedly, "that almost happened to me once, but after bringing me up they decided they didn't need me, I wonder why. Aliens are so cool."

Bridgette smiled at the red head. She found herself looking forward to Izzy's random comments as they were always a source of amusement.

"Maybe he got lost in the woods and a bear ate him," Eva mused with a sadistic smile on her face. This earned her frightened looks from the others.

"What?" she asked, "Don't tell me you haven't wished it on him at least once."

"And maybe you should all just shut the hell up," Heather said, "Who cares where he is? He's gone and that means no challenges today. Enjoy it."

"No one was complaining you prissy bitch," Eva snapped at her, dumping her bowl of oatmeal on Heather's head. The queen bed shrieked and ran out of the mess hall just as the guys were entering it.

"Oh nice one!"Duncan said with a snicker.

"Who did that?" Trent asked. The girls pointed to Eva who was looking very pleased with herself.

"Doesn't surprise me," Noah mused, "But that was a truly nice touch Eva."

"I'm just that good," she replied. Bridgette smiled. She didn't really mind Eva all that much. Once you got to know what annoyed her and want didn't, you could get by in a conversation with her without getting any bruises. Sports, or anything athletic was Eva's main interest so Bridgette had offered to teach her how to surf and in return Eva was showing her how to wrestle. Needless to say Bridgette wasn't very good at it. Eva was actually their saviour when it came to getting rid of Heather. She always knew what to do or say that would tick the queen bee off.

"What are we doing today guys?" Harold asked, "It's a nice day out."

"And no Chris either eh," Ezekiel added, "We could get out and finally do something fun."

"How about a picnic?" Bridgette offered, "There's a great place down past the rapids."

"That's a good idea," Gwen said, then as she caught on, "Wait a minute, rapids? As in flip a boat over if you get caught in them?"

Bridgette laughed.

"Not all rapids are bad," she explained, "And if we're prepared there should be no problem. I've gone white water rafting plenty of times too, I can teach you guys."

"Same here," Eva added, "It's a great work out for the upper body."

"Count me out," Noah said, "Rafting isn't my forte."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Anything physical isn't your forte," Trent retorted. Noah smirked.

"Now you're catching on."

"I'm in," Duncan said, ending the discussion, "We could even 'borrow' some of the food from Chef's kitchen."

"I can help with that!" Harold said as he did various ninja poses, "With my amazing stealth skills it'll be no problem."

Bridgette laughed.

"So is everyone in then?" she asked, "This'll be fun, I bet we could even get away with staying overnight too."

The others first exchanged looks and then nodded.

"Blondie, Izzy, Ezekiel and I will get the gear for the rafts and the rafts together," Eva said, she then looked at Noah who visibly paled, "And guess what Nancy boy, you get to help us."

"Do you even know what a Nancy boy is?" Noah asked. Eva growled.

"You calling me dumb?"

"Maybe."

"Well then smartass, a Nancy boy can be defined as either a homosexual male or an effeminate male, take your pick."

"I hate you," Noah growled, "Fine, I'll help."

"Harold and I have the food covered," Duncan added.

"What do you need us to do?" LeShawna asked, gesturing to herself, Gwen and Trent.

"You guys get to either distract Heather and Chef to make sure we aren't caught," Duncan replied, "Or getting tents and sleeping bags for the camping part."

"I can handle being the distraction," LeShawna said with a smirk. Bridgette was fairly certain that LeShawna had all sorts of nasty things planned when it came to Heather.

'Better her than me,' she thought.

"I guess that leaves camping supplies to us," Trent said to Gwen. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy."

* * *

Down at the beach Noah was sitting on the dock they were set to take off from. The lake veered towards the left of the island and connected in with the river, which in turn led to the rapids. He wasn't looking forward to this little adventure the others had cooked up. But if he had to pick between staying behind with Heather, a sadistic TV host and frightening chef or hanging out with the others, he'd pick the others, hands down.

Noah looked up as Bridgette and Eva brought one raft and then another to the beach front. He arched an eyebrow and got to his feet.

"Are these things even safe?" he asked as he kicked at one of the rafts, "If they're like anything else on this island then we'll all be white water rafting to our own funerals."

"And if you don't stop complaining I'm gonna send you to yours," Eva threatened, "What do you think Bridgette, they safe enough?"

"I think so," she replied, "Couldn't hurt to check them again though right?"

The two girls then proceeded to give the two rafts the once over, checking for holes and putting them in the water to make sure they were water worthy. After going through as many safety precautions as they could think of they gave the rafts the okay.

"They're fine," Bridgette said to Noah with a smile, "This is gonna be great, you might even have some fun."

"Oh I very much doubt that."

"We got the helmets, oars and lifejackets!" Izzy yelled. The red head was carrying a bunch of helmets and oars in her arms and walking beside her was a walking pile of lifejackets. This was, of course, Ezekiel. They dropped their items on the beach. The others couldn't help but notice that Ezekiel was looking a little flushed.

"Too heavy for you?" Eva asked with a smirk.

"No eh," Ezekiel replied, "Izzy tried too..."

"Thanks for helping me Zeke!" Izzy said, patting his head as she cut him off, "Are we ready to go yet or what? I wanna take one of these things over a waterfall!"

"If she's steering I'm staying here," Noah insisted.

* * *

"Okay, blankets, pillows, matches, compasses, maps, we missing anything?" Gwen asked as she checked over her list again. Trent thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Don't think so," he replied looking at the pile of camping gear they had collected, "we got the tents, first-aid kit, and the flashlights. Yeah I think we're good."

"Hopefully it stays warm like it's supposed to," Gwen mused, "If it gets cold these blankets won't be enough to keep people warm."

Trent grinned playfully and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Gwen," he said, "I'll keep you warm."

Gwen smiled and lent against him, but she soon realized just what she was doing and pulled away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Let's just go," she said. Trent nodded. He felt slightly dejected but was pretty sure that Gwen would come around eventually. She was just shy.

* * *

"Oh this is too perfect!" LeShawna mused to herself quietly. She was outside of the communal washrooms, listening to Heather sing in the shower. The girl definitely had to think about getting some singing lessons. She sounded like Mariah Carey with laryngitis, trying to sing tenor.

"Step by step, oohh baby."

LeShawna could hardly stop herself from laughing as she grabbed an old plank of wood.

"Gonna get to ya girllllll!"

She voluptuous sister jammed the plank under the handle of the door, still snickering as she listened to Heather butcher a classic.

"Step one! We can have lots of fun!"

LeShawna covered her mouth with both of her hands and ran away from the bathroom. Laughing hysterically as she did.

* * *

"You're not just bringing a bunch of meat are you?" Harold demanded of Duncan. The two of them had managed to sneak into Chef's kitchen unnoticed and were currently loading up on food for the group. Duncan was grabbing packages of hotdogs and buns, while Harold was trying to find a better variety.

"It's a camping trip dude," Duncan replied, "All you need is hotdogs and marshmallows."

"Bridgette doesn't eat meat though," Harold argued, and then he snapped his mouth shut, blushed and glanced at the floor. Duncan laughed when he saw this.

"Oh dude, don't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You like Bridgette?"

"No!" Harold replied defensively. He looked in the fridge and grabbed some apples and oranges to put in their food pile. He then found a box of herbal tea and threw it on the pile too. Duncan picked up the small box and rolled his eyes.

"No one drinks this stuff Harold," he said.

"Bridgette does."

Once again, after catching himself, Harold clammed up. Duncan was forced into laughter again.

"Oh man, you're hopeless."

"Shut up," Harold retorted, "Gosh, you're such an idiot!"

The two continued to go about getting food together in silence. Duncan, while he was usually the quiet one, only breaking his silence to annoy someone, spoke.

"This trip could be just what you need," he said.

"How do you figure that?" Harold asked him.

"Think about it," the punk mused, "We're gonna be in a place with either very little or no cameras, you could get away with all sorts of things. Maybe you and Bridgette could make it around a few bases if you play your cards right."

"You're a pig," Harold replied, "I respect Bridgette, she's an awesome girl."

"Hot too."

"Well, of course...Hey!"

Duncan snickered.

"Face it man, you got it bad for the surfer girl, not that I blame you, she's got a little something-something. I'd tap that."

Harold reached out and smacked Duncan in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the punk shouted as he rubbed at the spot, "What was that for?"

"I won't let you talk about her that way!" Harold replied. The two of them got to their feet and glared at one another.

"I can talk about girls any way I want," Duncan snapped.

"Oh really?"

The two boys winced and turned. Standing in the door way looking at them, with her arms crossed over her full chest, was LeShawna.

"Hey babe," Duncan greeted with a smirk; he tossed her an apple, "lush for lush."

She rolled her eyes and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head as he ducked.

"Are you both ready yet?" she asked, "Chef's a little tied up in the confessional stall and Heather's singing her lungs out in the bathroom. I give us at least five minutes to get on our way."

The three of them gathered up the food and hurried out of the kitchen and down to the beach.

"Put on the damn lifejacket and get in the raft!" the three heard Eva yell. They looked up and saw that she was currently holding Noah in a headlock trying to force the lifejacket on him. The smaller teen looked rather blue as Eva was pretty close to cutting off his air completely.

"No!" he choked out, "Not going!"

"You don't have a choice," Eva told him as she managed to strap him into the lifejacket. She then lifted him up and literally tossed him into the raft. Noah gripped the sides of it tightly.

"Those two are sexually frustrated," Duncan mused, "They want each other."

LeShawna shook her head.

"Right, because you're an expert on relationships now Baby Boy?" she said sarcastically. Duncan smirked.

"I was right about us wasn't I?"

LeShawna grabbed his collar.

"Shut up about that," she said, "No one knows, and if you ran and told your boys I'll rip you a new one!"

Duncan was unthreatened by her, which only annoyed her more. This left Harold to taking the food over to the raft and setting it down by them.

"Bridgette," he said, "We got the food."

"Thanks Harold," she said smiling at him, her smile faded however when she saw what they had brought, "Wow, that's a lot of hot dogs."

"Duncan's idea," Harold replied, "Don't worry though," he opened one of the other containers with food in it, "I got you plenty of fruits and nuts and veggies, I even found a box of herbal tea I thought you might like."

"Harold you're the best," the blonde surfer replied as he handed her the tea, "I hate coffee."

"Me too."

"If you two are done flirting," Eva hollered to them, "Can we go already?!"

"Coming!" Bridgette replied. She and Harold gathered up the food and set it into the first boat which would contain Eva, Noah, Trent, Gwen and the supplies. Eva, since she had experience with rafting was giving the others a quick lesson in it.

"Helmets and lifejackets are worn at all times!" she snapped, "If I catch anyone without them I will beat you senseless. If anyone falls out of the boat, don't panic, I will fish you out of the water in no time."

"You mean we have to trust you?" Duncan asked snickering. Eva glared at him.

"Yes," she said, "I was a lifeguard for the past three summers at the lake back home; I'm the strongest swimmer here, next to Bridgette. So don't get on our bad sides.

"You don't seem the lifeguard type Eva," Bridgette mused. Eva shrugged and went back to explaining things.

"Keep a firm grip on the paddle, and listen to Bridgette or me when we yell out instructions because we know what we're doing. Anything to add Bridgette?"

"The rapids are pretty smooth, but anything can happen," she blonde said, "Basically have fun and stay loose out there. Let's go!"

The other campers cheered and then they all climbed into the rafts. Eva and Bridgette sat at the back of the two rafts and steered while the others rowed.

"I'm not built for this!" Noah whined. Gwen, who was sitting behind him, splashed some water at him with her oar.

"Real mature Gwen!" he growled. Trent glanced back at Eva, certain she was going to snap at them, but on the contrary, she looked like she was having fun. She looked happy even, it was kinda weird.

"Once we get closer to the rapids we'll be able to coast," Bridgette called out, "The sights will be amazing. How's everyone doing?"

"This is great!" Izzy shouted, "Waterfall here we come!"

"No waterfall!" Ezekiel told her. Bridgette smiled. This trip was going to be fun. The sun was warm, the water looked great and everyone was having a good time.

"Hey Bridgette," Harold started; he was sitting slightly in front of her and to her right.

"Yeah Harold?"

"This was a good idea; I've never done this before."

"The rapids are the fun part Harold," she replied, "Don't worry though, they won't be too strong."

Harold grinned.

"I trust your judgement Bridgette."

"There's the bend," Eva called out, pointing ahead of them, "We take that turn to get to the river."

They steered the boats towards the bend and were soon coasting along the river with the current.

"Let's get some food!" Duncan said, "I'm hungry."

"You're a bottomless pit," LeShawna told him. Eva steered her boat towards Bridgette's and once they were close enough they tied them together and started to pass some of the food out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island, Chef had managed to break out of the confessional stall.

"It was like Nam all over again!" he wailed, when he saw there was no one was around to listen to his war anguish calls he fell silent.

"Where the heck are those maggots?" he mused.

"I'm back from my hair appointment!" Chris called as he approached the muscle man. Chef arched an eyebrow at him. Chris's hair looked the exact same as it always did.

"You like it?" Chris asked.

"Um, yeah, looks great."

"So where is everyone?" Chris asked him. Chef shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"You mean to tell me you lost eleven teens!"

"I guess."

Chris smacked his forehead.

"I am so fired."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** First chapter down. Next chapter stuff actually starts to happen. Anyone know what song Heather was singing and who it's by? Thanks for reading guys! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Lost With You**

**Title:** Lost With You

**Summary: **After an idea gone wrong Bridgette and Harold find themselves lost in the woods together. After a few heroic acts by Harold, Bridgette realizes that she's looking at the nerd in a different light.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Main: Harold/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Noah, Trent/Gwen, and Izzy/Ezekiel

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff, random pairings! Some out of characterness!

**Winter-Rae:** Next chapter for all you lovely people who I love for reviewing this. Good on and **Sonowa **for guessing the song Heather was murdering was Step by Step by the New Kids on the Block. Also thanks to **OhMyGodLookedWhatTheCatDraggedIn** and **Kobold Necromancer** for reviewing as well. Enjoy this one guys. I happen to really like this chapter for some reason.

* * *

**Lost With You**

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

So while Chris and Chef scrambled to find the escaped or rather, missing campers, Heather was still locked in the bathrooms. Though she was blissfully unaware of that because she was too busy showering, shaving her legs, exfoliating, and enjoying the fact that no one was around to annoy her. All the while she was still singing horribly off key, only instead of New Kids on the Block, she decided to butcher...Liam Lynch.

"I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn other people are jealous of me!"

But we'll come back to that a bit later.

* * *

"Finally, a break!" Noah moaned. He set his oar next to him in the raft and sat back, catching his breath. Being the one camper who was the least out of shape, this trip was definitely taking its toll on him. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out his inhaler and a book. After using the inhaler he opened the book and started to read it.

"Is there ever a day where you don't have your nose in a book?" Trent asked him, "You're missing the great scenery out here."

Trent had pulled a camera out of his backpack and was taking pictures of the area around them. He waved to the others in the other raft who all got closer together to allow him to take a picture.

"You get more out of a book," Noah replied, "I'm allergic to nature."

"Are you always so miserable?" Gwen asked him.

"This coming from a Goth," he mused, smirking at her. Gwen frowned; she looked about ready to whack him over the head with her paddle.

"Come on guys," Trent said, "Don't fight."

"He started it!"

"Knock it off," Eva told them, "Before I tie you all to the back of this thing and drag you over the rapids!"

* * *

Needless to say the people in Eva's boat weren't exactly getting along; however Bridgett's crew seemed to be fairing a little better. Aside from Izzy trying to steer towards the more intense rapids and Duncan trying to either flirt with LeShawna or tease Harold and Ezekiel.

"Come on babe," Duncan said moving closer to LeShawna who was enjoying the breeze and the mist of the river. She glanced at Duncan and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"You mad at me or something?"

"Nope."

"Then what's with the cold shoulder treatment?" he teased, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm enjoying this," she replied, "Aren't you?"

"I'm more looking forward to having our own tent tonight."

LeShawna elbowed him in the stomach and smiled playfully.

"You're such a perv."

He shrugged.

"You love me anyway though."

LeShawna smiled.

"If I didn't enjoy your banter I wouldn't keep you around this long, now plant one on me."

Duncan grinned and leant forward, pressing his lips to LeShawna's. Izzy smirked.

"Way to go Duncan!" she said, "Scoring with the sista!"

LeShawna waved her off and proceeded to make out with her delinquent boyfriend.

Bridgette, who was sitting in the back of the raft, listening to all of this go on, smiled. She loved times like this. Good company on a fun trip with a little excitement, nothing could beat that in her opinion. She was rubbing her shoulders as all the rowing they had been doing, had caused them to stiffen up slightly. But she was still loving the feel of the sun and being on the water. One of her legs was dangling over the side in the refreshing and cool fluid.

"You okay Bridgette?" Harold asked her. She looked at him and nodded.

"I'm great, so what do you think so far Harold?"

"It's awesome," he replied, "I can see why you like the water so much."

"I'm more co-ordinated in that water than I am on land," Bridgette told him, "My mom said that I could swim before I could walk. My dad taught me how to surf when I was three and I got my first surf board at four."

"Wow, that's cool."

The raft jolted slightly and Bridgette noticed that Harold looked a little nervous. She watched the water and steered the raft a little more to the right.

"It is true that you're a figure skater?" she asked him suddenly. Harold nodded.

"Yeah, I started lessons when I was four," he said, "My dad wanted me to be in hockey so mom put me in figure skating so I could learn how to skate. After my parents divorced I lived with my mom and decided to stick with figure skating. I'd rather perform a Toeless Lutz then take a penalty shot any day. I think it's my calling."

"Sorry about your parents," Bridgette said sympathetically, "That must have been hard?"

"Not really," Harold replied with a grin, "It was a mutual choice and they actually get along better now anyway, which is a definite good thing. My step parents are pretty cool too."

Bridgette really admired Harold in that moment. The guy could have complained about how horrible it was growing up without his dad but instead he smiled and told it how it was. She took note that he hardly ever complained about anything, even when Duncan got on his nerves he took it in stride and dealt with it.

She smiled and watched as Harold stuck his hand in the water and then flicked some at her. She flicked some back, laughing as she did.

"Isn't this great Zeke?" Izzy suddenly asked enthusiastically, "even if we don't get to go over a waterfall this trip is still gonna be awesome! Think we'll run into some bears or even Sasquatchinakwa! That would be so much fun! I've always wanted to see one of those!"

The smaller teen blanched.

"I hope not eh."

He adjusted his helmet's chin strap. Izzy stood to her feet; one leg on the outer rim of the raft and the other on the inner one. She stood like a pirate captain would if he was looking out of his binoculars to see ahead.

"On ward mates!" she yelled out. They hit another rough patch of water and Izzy pitched forward, nearly falling out of the raft.

"Izzy!" the group yelled. Ezekiel lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. The two fell backwards into the raft, Izzy safely in Ezekiel's arms. He sat up and saw she was sitting in his lap.

"My hero," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ezekiel blushed.

"You're welcome eh."

"I have to reward you now!" Izzy said, "What would you like?"

"Nothing eh."

"Oh come on, wait I know!"

Izzy grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she got back into her seat, urging Bridgette to move towards the rougher waters. Ezekiel had a dazed but happy expression on his face.

"Nice one home school," Duncan congratulated as he stumbled back into his spot. The punk slapped him on the back. Bridgette and Harold exchanged smiles. Ezekiel had come a long way in such a short time. He was turning into a really decent guy. And the crush that he had on Izzy was so obvious it was kinda cute.

"Um Bridgette, is it just me or is the water getting a little rough eh?" Ezekiel pointed out. Bridgette stood up in the boat to scan further ahead. The rapids were moving with a speed and intensity she hadn't seen before, only in the movies. The water crashed against the rocks, which only made her more nervous. If they were to hit those rocks it would tear the raft apart and no doubt hurt someone very seriously, if not worse.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"What it is?" Eva yelled over the sounds of the rapids.

"Eva, we have to get to shore right now!" Bridgette shouted. Eva's eyes widened and she stood up to look ahead as well. The others saw an actual look of fear cross her usual frown filled face.

"Damn it."

The others all exchanged looks.

"Bridgette," LeShawna said uneasily, "What do we do?"

* * *

"Everyone grab your oars now!" Eva yelled, taking control of the situation. She grabbed Noah's book and threw it to the floor of the raft. Trent and Gwen did as they were told but Noah sat frozen in fear.

"Noah!" Eva called to him, "Do what I tell you for once!"

"We're gonna die," Noah said.

"He's panicking," Trent called back to Eva.

"We are not going to die," the ebony haired girl replied firmly.

"Yes we are," Noah said, "I don't want to die!"

Trent and Gwen watched as Eva drew her hand back and slapped Noah right across the face. He snapped to attention and looked at her wide eyed.

"Noah, keep your eyes on me."

He listened.

"I won't let you or anyone else die!" she told him, "Now pick up that oar and help us, please!"

Noah was sure he heard pleading in her voice.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because you all trusted me, no do it!"

Noah grabbed up his oar and faced forward with the others.

* * *

"We have to get to shore," Bridgette yelled, "I need you all to paddle hard to the left now."

The others did as they were told, digging their paddles into the raging waters as Bridgette and Eva struggled to try and turn the boats towards the shore.

Eva had no trouble working the raft in the general direction she wanted it to go but they were still a long way off from the shore. Bridgette on the other hand was having a harder time.

"I can't turn!" she yelled. Duncan got up and went to the back to help her as the others continued to try and paddle to shore.

"Guys!" Harold yelled over the noise, pointing ahead of them. The river dipped dropped down about ten feet and then carried on.

"Paddle harder!" Eva called out to them, "If we go down that thing the rapids are only gonna get worse!"

Just as the others went to do as she said, Bridgette's boat slammed against a rock, knocking Harold over.

"Harold!" Bridgette yelled as she let go of the rudder's handle to grab him, a horrible mistake. As she released the handle, Duncan wasn't ready for the added pressure and felt a loud 'pop' in his left shoulder.

"Ah!" he yelled, grabbing his arm and releasing the rudder handle. The raft then hit another rock cut and was also slammed into by a large rapid, sending the raft towards the drop. Bridgette pulled Harold back into the raft.

"We're going over!" Izzy yelled, even she had lost her enthusiasm when she realized the intensity of the situation.

"Everyone hang on!" Bridgette screamed, "If you go under, kick to the surface as hard as you can!"

* * *

"They aren't gonna make it!" Trent said pointing to the other raft. His group had managed to bump against some rocks which sent them into a little cove right by the shore, they had lost some of the supplies in the process but that was the least of their worries right now. Eva tied the raft and was running along the river with Gwen.

"Eva!" Gwen said, "What do we do?"

"Just shut up and do everything I tell you!" Eva replied.

* * *

Harold was holding on tightly to Bridgette as they went over the drop, it seemed to go in slow motion for him. He heard someone screaming, for all he knew it could have been him. He felt Bridgette grip to him tightly. Then he felt the water close around him and things went eerily quiet.

* * *

"They went under!" Eva shouted, "I need a rope!"

Trent grabbed one of the ropes he packed and hurried after her.

'We're coming guys!' he thought as he ran.

* * *

Duncan was the first to surface, coughing and spluttering up water. His left arm was killing him and for some reason it wouldn't respond to his brain commanding it to move.

"LeShawna!" he yelled, looking around for his girlfriend, "Babe! Where are you?"

A wave washed over him and he was turned around, his back slamming against a rock. He winced in pain but ignored it as best as he could.

"Duncan, help me eh!"

He turned to see Ezekiel floundering in the water. His helmet had come off at some point and he kept going under. Duncan forced himself to swim towards the other teen, using his legs and one good arm.

"Zeke!" he yelled out, "Hang on man!"

* * *

Izzy finally surface after what felt like forever. She was freezing cold, her head hurt and she was having a hard time staying awake.

"Izzy!"

The red head looked to the riverbank to see Eva tying a rope around her waist and tossing the other end to Trent, Gwen and Noah.

"Eva!" she yelled out weakly.

"Trent, you anchor me and when I have Izzy you pull us out!" Eva barked as she ran towards some rocks and jumped into the water. Trent and the other two gave her as much slack as they could and watched as she swam towards the red head. As soon as she grabbed her they pulled on the rope as hard as they could, quickly getting them to land.

"Izzy!" Gwen said, "Are you okay?"

"Izzy's great," she replied, "A little tired though."

Noah's eyes widened and he quickly ran his hands over her head, she also lost her helmet. His one hand returned stained with blood.

"She's probably got a concussion," he said, "Gwen keep her awake, I'm gonna get the first aid kit."

"Right," Gwen replied, rubbing Izzy's arms and talking to her, "So what's up with you and Ezekiel?"

Izzy smiled.

"Zeke is going to be Izzy's boyfriend soon."

"Trent let's go," Eva said. He nodded and followed her, rope still in hand.

* * *

Duncan had managed to get to Ezekiel and was trying to help him stay above water. They were both having trouble though.

"Zeke, did you see LeShawna?" he asked.

"No, where's Izzy eh?"

"I don't know."

"Duncan! Zeke!"

The two saw Trent and Eva standing on the river bank ahead of them. Eva removed the rope from around her waist.

"Duncan," she yelled, "I'm gonna throw you the rope, catch it and we'll pull you back!"

"I can't!" he shouted back, "My arm is messed up."

"I got it eh!" Ezekiel yelled holding one arm up and grabbing Duncan around the waist with his other one. Eva tossed the rope to him and he caught it. He quickly coiled it around his arm so Eva and Trent could pull them ashore.

"You guys alright?" Trent asked. Duncan ignored him. He got to his feet and started to scan the river.

"LeShawna!" he yelled, "LeShawna!"

He left arm screamed in protest but he ignored it.

"LeShawna! Where are you?"

* * *

"Izzy, stop moving so much," Noah scolded, "I need to see how deep this is."

"I'm fine!" Izzy insisted, "What about the others?"

"They'll be okay," Gwen said, "Trent and Eva will get them."

* * *

"LeShawna!"

"Duncan!" Eva yelled, "Where's Bridgette and Harold."

"I don't know, I didn't see them. LeShawna!"

"He's in shock," Eva muttered to Trent, "Calm him down; I need to find the others."

Trent and Ezekiel ran after Duncan to stop him from going back into the water. Eva was running along the riverbank, carefully scanning the area for any signs of the missing three campers.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," she repeated over and over again to herself.

* * *

"Duncan, dude, calm down!" Trent said, as he and Ezekiel led the distraught teen back to where Noah and the girls were, "Eva will find LeShawna."

"Whose gonna find me?"

The guys rounded the corner to see LeShawna had already met up with Gwen, Izzy and Noah. She was currently helping Noah clean up Izzy's head wound.

"LeShawna!" Duncan said, snapping out of his stupor. He ran to her and gave her a one armed hug, catching her completely off guard.

"What's this about now?" she asked him, rubbing his back.

"I couldn't find you!" he said, "I thought that..."

LeShawna laughed and ended their embrace.

"Now aren't you just the cutest thing when you're worried, don't worry Duncan, I'm okay."

She looked at his oddly held left arm.

"You on the other hand aren't, what did you do to your arm?"

"Dislocated it I think," he replied.

"Sit down boy."

Duncan did as he was told and LeShawna felt around his shoulder.

"Did you ever dislocate it; here I'll fix it for you."

"Wha...AHHHHHH!"

LeShawna grabbed his arm, twisted it and yanked it backwards. They others all heard a crunch followed by a loud click, then Duncan's voice in a string of curses. LeShawna rubbed her hands together.

"And that's how I role."

Duncan moved his arm around slightly.

"How did you do that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"My brothers pop their shoulders out all the time, I just got really good at popping them back in."

"Zeke!"

Ezekiel looked up at Izzy as she grabbed him in her arms.

"Izzy was so worried about you."

"I'm okay Izzy, what about you eh?"

He reached out and gently touched the back of her head where her cut was. Izzy smiled.

"I'm okay now," she said as she nuzzled him, "Since you're here everything will be fine!"

"What about Bridgette and Harold?" LeShawna asked worriedly.

"Eva went to find them," Trent replied.

"And I don't think she was very successful," Noah pointed out. The others turned to see Eva return. She had a very sullen look on her face. When she saw the others looking at her she completely broke down.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I couldn't find them! This is all my fault! I wouldn't blame you guys if you completely hated me now!"

She held her face in her hands. The others all exchanged looks. Never in a million years would they have ever expected that Eva was even capable of crying. Yet here she was no doubt crying behind her hands, even though they couldn't be sure of that. Noah walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault Eva," he told her, "No one could have foreseen this."

She glared at him and shoved him aside. Clearly she was already over her tears.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, "No broken bones or serious injuries?"

They shook their heads.

"Bumps and bruises mostly, Duncan's got a dislocated shoulder and Izzy might have a concussion," LeShawna replied, "Not to mention they we're all soaked."

"Eva, do you think Bridgette and Harold are okay?" Gwen asked. Eva bit her lip.

"Honestly, I have no idea," she replied, "Bridgette's a good swimmer so she might have made it out okay, Harold's unpredictable so for all I know he made it out too. Hopefully they find each other and manage to make it back to camp, which is where we're going."

"We can't just leave them!" Duncan protested, holding his still throbbing arm.

"You wanna go look for them Gimpy," Eva snapped tossing a backpack filled with some supplies at his feet, "Go ahead. I happen to trust Bridgette and Harold. If they're together they'll be fine!"

"She's got a point," LeShawna said to Duncan, "I might have fixed that arm for now but you and Izzy still should see doctors."

The others all exchanged looks, clearly none of them wanted to leave behind Bridgette and Harold.

"Can't we split up eh?" Ezekiel asked, "Two of us to look for them while the others go back to camp."

"No," Eva said, "No one else leaves. Grab whatever gear we need and let's go. As soon as we're all back at camp I'll go and look for them myself."

"I'll join you," Noah offered. Eva arched her eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Bridgette opened her eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing her head as she did. She was soaked, cold and felt like she had gone through a dryer on the spin cycle, but other than that she felt alright. She felt her body to make sure nothing was broken and once she was satisfied she stood. As she looked out to the river a wave of fear washed over her.

"LeShawna, Izzy, Duncan!" she called out, "Ezekiel! Harold!"

Panic gripped her as she realized that she was all alone.

'What am I gonna do?' she asked herself, 'Are the others okay? If something happened to them it'll be all my fault!'

"Hello!" she called out, removing her helmet and lifejacket, "Can anyone hear me?"

"Bridgette?"

The blonde surfer was sure that she was just hearing things. However when Harold popped out from behind some bushes her heart leapt.

"Harold!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Yeah, yeah, I know. Out of characterness. But come on now people, give me a break. I wanted this to be a little more serious, but don't worry there's gonna be some humour in the next chapter. Not to mention a whole lot more Harold/Bridgette. Also this chapter was supposed to be up so much earlier but I wasn't feeling too good so I had a nap. Anyway! Thanks for reading, cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: The Woods

**Lost With You**

**Title:** Lost With You

**Summary: **After an idea gone wrong Bridgette and Harold find themselves lost in the woods together. After a few heroic acts by Harold, Bridgette realizes that she's looking at the nerd in a different light.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Main: Harold/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Noah, Trent/Gwen, and Izzy/Ezekiel

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff, random pairings! Some out of characterness!

**Winter-Rae: **Hello all. Here's the new chapter for you all to enjoy, sorry it took me awhile to get it posted. But, we have a few sweet moments followed by a few intense ones. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lost With You**

**Chapter 3: The Woods**

"Harold!"

Bridgette ran to the other teen and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, as sense of relief filled her. She then buried her face against his chest and cried softly. Harold's arms wrapped around her and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey," he said gently, "It's gonna be okay."

"This is not okay Harold!" Bridgette said sharply as she pulled away from him, "What about the others?"

She walked to the river's edge and scanned the area again. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Harold stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If I know any of those guys," he started, "they're all just fine and are worrying sick about us."

Bridgette looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him.

"I'm not," he replied, "But we have to believe that, because if we stand around here worrying, something might happen to us. I don't know about you but I'm not about to let that happen. What do you say Bridge?"

Bridgette thought about that for a moment. Harold did have a very good point. If they stayed here feeling sorry for themselves, something bad would surely happen.

"Okay," she said wiping her tears away and forcing a small smile, "Let's go."

"That a girl."

The two of them were about to leave when something caught Harold's eye.

"What's that?"

He pointed to a small cove where they saw something dark green floating. Bridgette's eyes brightened.

"Good eye Harold!" she said. She climbed down to the little cove and waded into the water. She grabbed the dark green back pack and handed it up to Harold. He took it and then offered her his hand to help her up. As he pulled her up, she pushed herself up a little too fast, the top of her head collided with his chin, causing him to accidentally bit his tongue.

"Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry!" she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Bridgette bit her lip, she hated that she was so uncoordinated. Poor Harold, biting one's tongue really hurt.

"This is one of the bags that Trent packed," she said. Harold heaved a sigh of relief.

"Talk about luck," he said, "See, things are already looking up."

"Let's see what's in here before we celebrate too much," Bridgette replied. She opened the backpack and started to pull out the items inside. Trent might not seem like an outdoors type but he must have read every book in preparation for this contest. There was a first aid kit, filled with pretty much everything they might need in an emergency. There was a map, compass and box of matches, all of which were in a plastic bag to keep from getting wet. He had even thrown in a can of bug spray, some sunscreen, a hatchet, a flashlight, and a pocket knife.

The one thing that concerned Bridgette slightly was the water and food situation. If worst came to worst they could always drink from the river, and hope it was clean enough. That wasn't a welcoming thought. She wasn't even sure how far the river had taken them down stream so she had no way of guessing how long it would take to get back. In the back pack there were; 8 energy bars, a bag of trail mix and 4 bottles of water. That would have to do for now.

The only thing that there was one of was a sleeping bag. Trent had even wrapped that in a plastic bag. It was a little damp but that was far better than being sopping wet like the back pack.

"Gosh," Harold mused as they started to reload the back pack, "When we get back to camp I'm going to kiss Trent, no word of a lie."

That statement made the blonde surfer laugh, in spite of their predicament.

"I probably will too," she said, "He probably just saved our butts."

* * *

Meanwhile as the other group continued their hike up the river, Trent sneezed.

"You're not getting sick on me are you?"Gwen asked him, placing her hand on his forehead. Trent grinned and shook his head.

"Naw, I feel fine," he said, "Not sure why that happened though."

"You two alright?" LeShawna asked.

"We're good," Trent replied.

"Izzy, how's your head eh?" Ezekiel asked her. The red head grinned.

"Never better Zeke," she said, "People have been asking me that for years. I never figured out why though. It's not like I go out and get concussions everyday!"

She laughed and then placed a hand on her forehead.

"Whoa," she said, still smiling, "Not a good idea to do that."

"I could carry you eh."

"No need Zeke, I'm a big tough girl I can tie my own flip flops and everything!"

"I'm worried about her," Noah muttered to Eva. He and the strong girl were walking at the front of the group.

"Why?" Eva questioned, "She just said she was fine."

"If she does have a concussion, how will we be able to tell?" he asked, "Her regular behaviour is hard enough to predict. I think we should take a break at least every 20 minutes just to be safe."

"What are you, a doctor?" Eva sneered. Noah scoffed.

"I'm planning on it, those books I read, all medical ones thank you very much."

Eva looked at the bookworm.

"That doesn't make you an expert. But we'll take a break every 20 minutes if that will make you feel better."

She walked on, leaving Noah standing still. He was, for once, speechless.

* * *

"Well," Harold said as he put the back pack on, "I guess we walk up river right?"

Bridgette nodded; she had the compass and map in her shirt's front pocket so she could check it often.

"At least we have the river to follow," she mused, "This would be a lot harder if we didn't."

"No kidding."

* * *

"Hello!" Heather shouted, banging on the door of the communal washrooms, "Can someone let me out of here. NOW!"

Chris, who was still running around the camp like a has-been with his job on the line, stopped and removed the plank. Heather burst out of the door and landed in his lap.

"Watch the hair!" Chris barked, "Oh Heather, it's you!"

"Yes it's me!" she snapped, getting to her feet, "Who did you think it was?"

"You wouldn't have happened to have ten other campers stashed in there too would you?" Chris asked as he entered the bathroom and checked all of the stalls. Heather rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What's going on?" she asked him, "And who locked me in there anyway?"

"I have no idea, but hey if you see any of the others come and find me will ya?"

He didn't give her time to respond. He quickly took off in the direction of the cabins. Heather arched an eyebrow as Chef ran past her as well.

"What's going on?" she repeated as she hurried after them.

* * *

Harold, though he knew he shouldn't be, was actually enjoying the walk. He liked being alone with Bridgette and truly didn't mind how she would inch closer to him to avoid the woods as much as she could. While he did like her he wasn't about to take advantage of her fear of being alone in the woods to his advantage. That was something a creep would do and he was certainly not a creep, though Courtney would say otherwise.

He glanced at Bridgette out of the corner of his eye and inwardly sighed. She was so cute. Not only that but she had awesome values and was the nicest person he had ever met. And the fact that she had a great body crossed his mind more than once or twice.

'No dirty thoughts!' he scolded himself and shook his head, 'Stop that! Bad Harold!'

"Oh come on man, there's no harm in just looking."

Harold looked down on his left shoulder only to see a miniature version of Duncan grinning up at him. Harold wasn't sure if he should be concerned about his sanity or be just plain creeped out. The little Duncan on his shoulder was also holding a red pitch fork, had a set of horns on his head, a pair of bat like red wings and a forked tail.

'This is so not real,' Harold thought to himself.

"Of course it isn't," the little devil Duncan replied, "I'm just the part of your subconscious that wants to get it on with Bridgette! Not that I blame you bro, she's hot."

"Subconscious? That's a big word for you isn't it?"

Harold looked over to his right shoulder and was shocked to see a mini version of Bridgette, looking up at him with a smile. She had a little golden halo, soft white wings and a little harp in her hands.

"Hey this is friggin' sweet!" devil Duncan said, "You can have the life sized one and I'll take the mini."

"You wish," angel Bridgette shot back, she then tapped Harold's arm, "Bridgette's scared of the woods, and you have to be there for her. Be the big strong guy I know you can be!"

Harold was feeling good about that compliment until devil Duncan ruined it. He started to cackle, and was even laughing so much he'd fallen over.

"This guy, big and strong, you're kidding me right?"

The little devil continued to laugh. Harold frowned. He grabbed him by his wings.

"Hey!" devil Duncan said, trying to stab Harold's fingers with his pitchfork, "Put me down! I don't like to be man handled!"

Harold then used his free hand to flick him away.

"I'll get you for that!" devil Duncan yelled as he flew through the air and landed in a tree. He shook his fist at Harold. The little angel Bridgette giggled.

"Good luck Harold," she said. Then, with a tiny 'poof' of white feathers, she was gone.

'That was the weirdest delusion I have ever seen,' Harold thought to himself as he shook his head.

"You okay?" Bridgette asked him, bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm good, and you?"

She smiled.

"Could be better, all things considered."

"Yeah, that's true...Bridgette?"

"Yeah?"

Harold was having a hard time figuring out how to word his question. He paused in walking for a moment and rubbed the back of his head. Bridgette smiled when she noticed him blush a little bit.

"Harold, you can ask me anything," she said, "I have nothing to hide."

"Umm, okay then...if you don't mind me asking," he said, "Besides being alone in the woods, what else are you afraid of? Its okay if you don't want to answer, I totally get that. I just always found that talking about my fears helped me to forget about them. But I can see how that wouldn't help some people, maybe it's just me and I'm..."

"Harold," Bridgette said as she covered his mouth with her hand, accidently poking him in the eye.

"Ouch!"

"Oh crap, sorry about that," she said apologetically, "But you're rambling."

"So you poke me in the eye?" he teased as he rubbed his eye, "Sorry I tend to do that sometimes, habit of mine."

The blonde surfer laughed then pondered his question. She was thankful for some conversation while they walked. Walking in silence with someone was almost as bad as being alone completely. She was also finding that she was curious about what else he might be scared of; ninjas just didn't strike her as being scary.

"I guess some movies creep me out," she mused, "Especially movies based on real events, like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and I'm talking the old one, not those stupid new ones they keep coming out with. Oh and The Strangers! I almost peed my pants!"

Harold laughed.

"See, movies like that don't scare me for some reason," he explained, "The ones that scare me are the weird ones that could never happen. Like did you ever see The Grudge? I seriously couldn't sleep for a month after that. And Nightmare on Elm Street. I watched one of those with my big sister and wet the bed for a week afterwards. Freddy Kruger is the scariest psycho dream demon ever."

"Isn't he the only one?" the surfer girl asked, "Why did The Grudge scare you so much? It's so fake!"

"The noise the ghost chick made!" Harold went on, "It was creepy!"

"That throat noise?" she asked, "This...Ahhhhhhhh."

She opened her mouth and made the same throat noise from the movie. Harold screamed in fear and jumped several feet into the air. As he did, he grabbed onto the closest tree branch.

"Don't do that!" he said. Bridgette covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harold!" she said, "I didn't know it would scare you that bad."

"Promise you won't do that again okay," he said. She nodded. Harold looked at the tree he was in.

"Bridgette?"

"Yeah."

"I'm stuck."

* * *

"Take a break everyone," Eva barked, "Twenty minutes."

The group of teens all sat and Noah and Ezekiel immediately went to Izzy. The red head had gotten awful quiet in the last few minutes which concerned Noah.

"Izzy," he said, "Are you okay, and be honest with me."

She looked up at them and tried to offer a smile, but apparently her eyes were sensitive to the light as she squinted and then held her head in her hands.

"Maybe I'm not so fine," she mused.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Ezekiel asked her.

"I have a headache, the light hurts my eyes, and I'm dizzy...well dizzier than usual."

"No jokes Izzy," Noah said firmly, "You probably have a concussion."

"What do we do Noah, eh?" Ezekiel asked, sounding very concerned.

"She can't walk anymore," Noah said, "Last thing we need is for her to fall and hurt herself again."

"I can carry her eh," Ezekiel offered. Izzy smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"You really are a hero Zeke," she told him, "My knight."

Ezekiel blushed madly while Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he's a regular superman," he said sarcastically. He then got to his feet to check on the others. Gwen and Trent were alright; they were sitting and drinking from one of the canteens. LeShawna was arguing with Duncan about his arm.

"You need to hold it still," she said, "I can make you a sling easily."

"I don't need a damn sling," he replied, "I'm not even hurt."

Noah jabbed his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Duncan yelled grabbing his arm, "What the hell did you do that for."

"To prove her point tough guy," Noah replied, "If I can bring you to your knees you know you're in rough shape. LeShawna, make him a sling and if he doesn't wear it I'll come and nudge him again, maybe a little harder this time."

Duncan glared after the bookworm as he returned to speak with Eva.

"Little nerd," he growled, "A couple injuries and he's suddenly on this massive power trip. He can't tell me what to do."

"You're just mad he made you cry," LeShawna told him as she started to rig together a sling from one of the towels in one of the backpacks. Duncan scoffed.

"I didn't cry," he shot back, "He just caught me off guard."

LeShawna rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Just take it easy," she said, "If that pops out again it's really going to hurt."

"Iron woman," Noah called out, tossing Eva a canteen. She sipped from it and tossed it back to him. She threw it a little harder than he did, it hit his chest and he knew there was going to be a bruise there later on. He sat next to her and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, "You're being oddly considerate; minus hitting me with this thing of course."

She glared at him.

"Go away."

"Sure," he said, "I'll gladly go away as soon as there is some place to go away too. Like when we get back to the camp; you can go back to the girl's cabin and I will enjoy...rather tolerate the noise of the guy's cabin. Why are you so defensive? I'm not out to try and fight with you or anything."

Eva crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a reputation to upkeep," she replied simply.

"A nasty one," Noah remarked, "How you made it this far in the contest is beyond me."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Eva roared, "I am the best competitor here, next to Duncan. The Killer Bass team needs me! What good are you? All you do is sit around and read your stupid books! You're useless!"

"Useless!" Noah snapped, getting up in her face, "You would have had no idea what to do about Izzy if it weren't for me! You'd still have everyone walking or, knowing you, jogging!"

"The sooner we get back the sooner Izzy and Duncan can get to a doctor!"

"You can't rush things like this!" the bookworm argued, "This is a delicate situation, people could get seriously hurt, or worse. Don't you even _think_ about that or are you too hopped up on steroids!"

"I _am_ thinking about that!" Eva shouted, grabbing his shirt collar, "And I don't do steroids, only wannabe losers do crap like that!"

"Go ahead, hit me," Noah challenged her, "I'm not scared of you Eva."

"You will be!"

"Knock it off!" Gwen said as she and Trent grabbed Eva's arms to hold her off of Noah.

"We can't fight guys," Trent said, "We have to stick together and work on getting back to camp."

"Don't tell me stuff I already know!" Eva said, her voice dangerously low. She shook them off and started to walk again, not waiting for the others. Gwen glared at Noah.

"You better watch your mouth around her," she warned, "She's just doing her best."

Noah scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Let's go guys," Trent called out to the other, "Zeke let me know if you need a break, I can carry Izzy for a while for you."

"We'll be okay," Ezekiel replied, Izzy was on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. She nuzzled him.

"Zeke is so comfy," she told him.

"Stay awake, Izzy eh," he told her.

"Tell me a story then, any story, like what's being homeschooled like?"

* * *

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Bridgette called up to Harold.

"I mean stuck as in _stuck_, as in I can't get down!"

The blonde sighed.

"Hang on Harold," she said, "I'm going to come up there and help you get down."

She started her climb up the large tree, feeling bad that she had scared him that much. However, she wasn't about to forget how he jumped up into the tree like that.

"So," she said as she climbed, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Huh?"

"I'm distracting you."

"Oh, it's sea green."

"Really?" Bridgette asked. She paused in her climbing and looked out to the branch Harold was hanging onto. He nodded. He was gripping to the tree branch tightly and looked pretty scared. She figured it would be best to keep making sure he had something else to focus on.

"Yeah, it's such a nice colour," he explained, "you?"

Bridgette continued her climbing. When she reached the branch he was on she started to shimmy out towards him.

"Aquamarine," she replied, "I guess those two could pretty much be the same colour though right?"

Harold nodded. She reached her hand out to him.

"Take my hand and I'll pull you up," she said. He reached out to take her hand, however as he did that his other hand slipped. Bridgette grabbed onto his hand but the added weight caused her to fall off the branch as well. The two yelled and crashed to the ground, Bridgette on top of Harold, their faces only centimetres apart. Harold looked up at Bridgette and smiled.

"You're really pretty," he said. Bridgette was embarrassed by the compliment but she was also very flattered.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No why?"

"No one has ever called me pretty before."

"Well they should," he told her, "Cause you are."

Bridgette smiled down at him. All guys she knew called her 'hot' or 'sexy' or even 'babe', but never had someone used the simple term 'pretty', to her it seemed so much more real and sincere. The blonde surfer was surprised that she found herself feeling shy, like that feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She pushed it into the back of her mind and forced a reply from her somewhat dry throat.

"Thanks Harold, you're sweet."

They remained in that position for a few moments, looking at each other.

"I guess we better go," Bridgette said.

"Yeah."

Bridgette rolled off of Harold and he got to his feet. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her own. She tripped and elbowed him in the stomach, sending them both to the ground again.

"Oof."

"Sorry Harold."

"It's okay Bridgette."

"No, it's not; I swear I might get someone killed one day."

Harold laughed.

"I was really clumsy when I was a kid too," he said, "You know I accidently knocked my mom's contact lenses down the drain? So the running joke is 'there goes 200 dollars right down the drain.'"

Bridgette smiled. The two of them got to their feet again and continued walking. A sudden rustling in the woods behind them made them both freeze. Bridgette grabbed Harold's arm.

"What was that?" she asked. Harold shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should walk a little faster."

Harold was about to agree when they heard something crash through the woods behind them. They spun around and came face to face with a large bear.

"Tell me that's Izzy," Bridgette squeaked. The bear growled at them. Harold shook his head.

"Believe me Bridgette, I would love to tell you that but I don't think it is."

The bear reared up onto its back legs.

"RUN!" Bridgette screamed. She grabbed Harold's hand and they started to run through the woods.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Oh boy, the dreaded cliff-hanger. Aren't I evil? Anyway! I hope everyone likes this one. We had a little more Harold and Bridgette in this one for ya! Thanks for reading and cheers!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall

**Lost With You**

**Title:** Lost With You

**Summary: **After an idea gone wrong Bridgette and Harold find themselves lost in the woods together. After a few heroic acts by Harold, Bridgette realizes that she's looking at the nerd in a different light.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Main: Harold/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Noah, Trent/Gwen, and Izzy/Ezekiel

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff, random pairings! Some out of characterness!

**Winter-Rae: **Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2009 is awesome for everyone!

* * *

**Lost With You**

**Chapter 4: The Fall**

"RUN!"

Harold didn't need to be yelled at twice. He gripped to Bridgette's hand and together they took off at full speed, running through the woods as if their lives depended on it. For all he knew they did. He didn't know much about bears but he knew that right now there was one chasing after them and running was their only option.

Bridgette was concentrating hard on making sure Harold kept up with her, she wasn't about to leave him behind. She was practically dragging him behind her as they ran, since she was faster than he was. She could hear his breathing turn into more of a wheeze as exhaustion started to take over. She was tired too but she knew they had to keep...

"Oof!"

Bridgette's foot caught on a superficial tree root. She felt her ankle twist sharply, sending pain all the way up her leg. As she fell down hard, she knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"Bridgette!" Harold called as he stopped and knelt down next to her, offering her his hand.

"Go!" she gasped, shoving him away, "Run!"

Had their situation been different Harold's expression would have struck her as absolutely adorable. He looked totally confused, as if her demand was something completely foreign to him.

"I'm not leaving you," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He quickly pulled off the back pack and pulled out the flashlight. He stood firmly in front of the surfer girl and waited for the bear to crash out of the woods.

When it finally did, it paused and huffed at them. It went up on its back legs again, trying to scare them off. Harold drew himself up to his full height, stood on his tip toes and spread his arms out, trying to make himself look larger. He then huffed back at the bear. Bridgette had no idea what he was doing and apparently neither did the bear.

It dropped back onto all fours and swiped its mighty paw at Harold. Its claws grazed his shoulder, drawing blood. Harold ignored the stinging pain and swung his flashlight out, hitting the bear right on the end of its snout. The bear huffed again, apparently having enough of possible pray that was willing to fight back. It turned its back to them and lumbered off into the woods.

Harold heaved a sigh and dropped down to the ground next to Bridgette, breathing deeply.

"Here comes those heart palpitations again," he groaned. Bridgette pulled herself next to him and rested her head on his chest in relief. While she tried to catch her breath she listened to his racing heart, hoping that is would slow down to a normal pace soon.

"You saved me," she whispered, "Why didn't you run when I told you too?"

"I wasn't going to leave you," he said, "Only a coward would do that. I wasn't trying to show off or anything Bridgette. But what kind of person would I be if I left you here to that bear?"

He lifted his head up and looked at her, a smile on his face. Bridgette returned the smile and then sat up. She instantly wished she hadn't, as pain shot through her foot and leg. She looked at her ankle and saw that it was already swollen and bruised.

"That looks pretty bad," Harold told her, "Are you alright?"

"It's not that bad, don't worry about me," she replied. She pointed to his shoulder.

"Let me clean that up for you first and then we'll worry about my ankle. Now off with that shirt please."

Harold froze and bit his lip.

"My shirt?"

"Come on Harold, it's nothing I haven't seen before, I'm a surfer after all. And I already have seen your chest before during the first challenge.

He hesitated for a few more moments but then sat up and did as she asked. He handed her the first-aid kit from the back pack. He was feeling very self-conscious and more than slightly exposed.

"You're blushing Harold," Bridgette teased him as she pulled out some gauze and antiseptic wash to clean up the scratches. As she started to dab it on the wounds he jumped.

"Ouch, that stings."

"Sorry."

"And I'm blushing because it's just the two of us and you're looking right at me. Last time there was a bunch of better looking guys overshadowing how I looked so I didn't have to worry about feeling so...exposed."

"There's nothing wrong with how you look," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

The surfer girl fell silent as she continued cleaning the scratches. Harold swallowed. Her cool hands felt great against his sore shoulder and he was trying furiously not to blush even more than he already was. Having a beautiful girl like Bridgette bandage his first real battle wound was a thrill for him. Not many girls enjoyed having to look at his scrawny form, not that he really blamed them.

Bridgette however was different. She didn't seem uncomfortable at all; in fact she looked like she was actually enjoying it. That couldn't be though. Harold cleared his throat and tried to avoid her pretty green eyes as best as he could.

Bridgette was hoping that she wasn't blushing as she worked on Harold's shoulder. She kept telling herself not to act like a silly girl but she couldn't help it. Harold had just saved her life by showing an act of heroics she had never seen before. And there was something about his shy demeanour that she found very sweet.

She had half expected him to take off when she told him too. When he refused and actually stood by her, to protect her, she couldn't help but feel like one of those girls in the movies. You know the ones where the hero was willing to put himself in harm's way to save the leading lady from any danger. She felt like she was in an Indiana Jones movie or even a Die Hard one. Those were some of her favourites.

'Yippee-ki-yay,' she thought to herself, 'Harold would look cute in a fedora hat with a whip though. I could see him running away from a huge rolling boulder too.'

She shook her head as she caught the full realization of what she was thinking to herself. She was surprised at her thoughts.

'Enough of that,' she scolded herself, 'This isn't the time to think about hooking up with him!'

"Grow a backbone Bridgette."

'Huh?'

Bridgette looked to her left shoulder only to see a miniature version of Eva dressed in a demon outfit; complete with horns, a tail and a pitchfork. She was twirling said pitchfork in one hand with a less than amused look on her face.

'I'm going crazy,' Bridgette thought. Demon Eva shook her head, although the expression on her face told Bridgette she would have liked to tell her that she was.

"No you're not," she replied making one end of her pitchfork flat so she could sit on it, "I'm just here to give you a little nudge in the best direction."

"Your 'nudges' seem to always lead people to getting maimed, or killed. Remember what happened with Narcissus?"

Bridgette bit her lip when she saw a tiny version of Harold in an angel costume appear on her right shoulder. He was pretty cute in the little get up; he was dressed in the usual Harold look only he had little wings, a halo and a little harp.

"I can hardly be blamed for that," Demon Eva scoffed, "All pretty boys like that have it coming."

Angel Harold shook his head.

"Bridgette is a nice girl; she's not going to listen to you."

"She needs to unleash some of that inner bad girl," Demon Eva argued, "That'll grab Harold's attention and hold it. I guarantee it."

"Harold is a nice guy," Angel Harold pointed out, "He's not gonna go for that bad girl stuff. It's Bridgette's purity and good nature that he loves. Idiot!"

'Loves?'

Angel Harold nodded while Demon Eva rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, this is so lame," she jabbed Bridgette angrily with her pitch fork, "you can't even have a proper delusion. I'm outta here. I'm gonna go and influence that Duncan kid. At least he has an imagination and would be down to listen to me."

"Hey, we have an obligation here," Angel Harold called out. He was too late however as Demon Eva disappeared in a 'poof' of black smoke. The little angel sighed and looked up at the surfer girl.

"Good luck Bridgette," he said with a wink. Then in a 'poof' of feathers he was gone.

'That did not just happen,' Bridgette told herself, 'I did not just see a little Eva and Harold dressed in a demon and angel costume to advise me on my possible love life!'

She shrugged off her delusion and went back to fixing up Harold's wound. She placed some gauze over the scratches and taped it down.

"There we go."

Harold moved his arm around and replaced his blood stained shirt. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course."

Bridgette got to her feet. But as she tried to put some weight on her twisted ankle, pain radiated from it and she pitched forward only to crash into Harold. He had braced himself and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha!"

"Okay, I guess I can't walk," Bridgette sighed. He set her back down and sat next to her. The two of them sat in silence, pondering what they should do next. Bridgette was the one to finally speak up.

"Harold," she said, "You should go on without me."

"What!"

"I'm serious, just go and get help. I'll wait right here and won't move until you come back. I'll be fine. I promise."

Harold could tell she was trying to be brave but he saw the worry in her eyes. He shook his head, packed up their supplies and swung the bag onto his back.

"No way! Forget it, not gonna happen."

"Harold, I can't walk and you can't carry me."

"We'll see about that."

"Wait a minute, what...Harold!"

The scrawny nerd lifted her up bridal style in his arms. Bridgette clung to him; worried he might lose his balance and fall. But soon she relaxed enough to wrap her arms around his neck.

"See," he said looking down at her, "No problem."

Bridgette smiled. But she could still see that he was straining to carry everything.

"I'm not too heavy?"

Harold laughed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bridge but I'm not going near that topic with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole."

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them?"

Chris winced as his boss yelled at him. Of all times for the campers to try and take off, it just had to be the day when one of the producers decided to come for a visit to check up on the camp.

"We didn't really lose them," Chris said, trying to make light of the situation, "I think they just went off on their own for a bit. I'm sure they'll be back before you know it. Right Chef?"

"Yeah...no, we lost them," Chef said, he was never the type to sugar coat anything, even for the producers. He knew full well it might cost him his job but he hated working with these punks anyway.

"Does this mean I win?" Heather asked with a sneer on her pretty face. The others ignored her.

"Have you even been trying to find them?" the producer demanded, "Do you realize that some of these kid's families are very influential. That LeShawna kid has a mayor for a father and a nurse for a mother. Trent's dad is a lawyer and his mom is a doctor! And Harold's uncle is one of the best lawyers in all of Canada! The show could get cancelled, or worse, I could get fired! And I warn you Chris, that if I go down I'm taking you with me!"

The handsome TV host blanched and looked at Chef

"I'm taking the helicopter you take the plane, we have to find those kids!"

* * *

"Hey Noah?"

"What."

Trent held up his hands in surrender as the shorter teen glared at him. Noah had been bringing up the rear of their group after his yelling match with Eva. The ebony haired teen was up in the front with Gwen and LeShawna who were trying to talk to her. Trent and Duncan had been nominated to talk to Noah, a task neither of which wanted, but since their girlfriends insisted they agreed.

"Eva didn't mean what she said man," Trent said, "Why don't you try and talk to her again."

"Forget it," Noah replied, "I've grown accustomed to how my face looks and would prefer for her not to re-arrange it."

Duncan snickered.

"You two both make me laugh," he said.

"How so?" Noah asked.

"The two of you both want each other," the punk replied, "It's so obvious."

Noah grabbed Duncan's hurt arm and twisted it.

"AHHH!" Duncan yelled, "Knock it off! I give!"

"Say that again and I'll dislocate it all over again!" Noah snapped, "I don't like Eva, even if she is tough, independent and looks good in a swimsuit! I can't stand her! She's an uptight fitness gorilla with no sense of humour!"

"Take away the fitness gorilla and change the 'she' to a 'he' and we'd have you," Trent said with a laugh. Duncan snickered and nodded in agreement. When Noah made to grab his arm again Duncan quickly moved behind Trent. The musician stood between them to stop any fight that might break out.

"Noah, there's nothing wrong with liking Eva," Trent said, "She's alright. Not my type, but alright."

"Whatever," Noah growled, "I'm not apologizing. She started it."

"Actually you were the one who insulted her," Duncan pointed out, "Calling a chick nasty and questioning their skills is a sure fire way to get one's ass kicked."

"And you're a sudden expert on the female personality?" Noah asked. Duncan shrugged.

"Nope, I just know that you messed up."

"He's right," Trent agreed, "As the male part of the species we're always wrong."

"Really?" Ezekiel asked, interrupting their conversation, Izzy still on his back, "I thought we were always right?"

"Nope," Izzy said ruffling his toque, "The only time you're right is when women admit that you are, and that's rare since all women are stubborn."

"You're all idiots," Noah growled, "I don't need your advice. There's nothing going on between me and Eva anyway! So drop it!"

* * *

"Umm Eva."

"Don't start with me, either of you."

Gwen and LeShawna exchanged looks. Gwen was sure it was a bad idea for her and LeShawna to come and talk to the strong girl. All three of them had loud and somewhat mean demeanours, so the odds were pretty good that at least one of them was going to walk away from this conversation pissed off. However Gwen was just as stubborn as Eva was and wasn't about to give up in trying to talk to her.

"Look Eva," she started, "Don't let Noah get to you."

"He's not getting to me," Eva said defensively, "I could care less about what he has to say. He's just a stupid bookworm who needs to grow up. He wouldn't know talent if it kicked him in the ass, which is exactly what I'm going to do! After we get back to camp."

"Come on Eva," LeShawna said, "You can't completely hate Noah. Sure he's a know-it-all, and lazy, and a completely annoying douche bag but he's got some good qualities too."

"Like what?" Eva asked. She had a smirk on her face as she agreed with all of LeShawna's insults for Noah.

"Umm, well, let's see," LeShawna stammered, "...yeah I got nothin'."

"He's smart," Gwen offered.

"And..." LeShawna trailed off again, "...still nothin'."

"You know you're really not helping here," Gwen told her. LeShawna shrugged.

"I know what I look for in a man and Noah's got nothin' I like."

"Well maybe he has qualities that Eva likes."

"Whoa, whoa!" Eva snapped, "Stop right there! When did this become a conversation about me possibly liking that thing! Which I don't!"

"Oh I think you do?" LeShawna told her simply, "It's pretty obvious. You two fight as much as Duncan and I."  
Eva shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest, she looked rather flustered.

"Just shut up and keep walking!" she snapped, "I'm not discussing this right now, or ever!"

"Hey guys!" Ezekiel said, interrupting them, "I see smoke up ahead eh!"

All of the other teens followed his gaze. Sure enough a column of smoke was rising up into the sky. It looked like it could be coming from the campfire that was set up for the marshmallow ceremony.

"Thank God," Eva said, relief filling her voice, "It's gonna be dark soon."

"What about Harold and Bridgette?" Duncan asked, "We still have to look for them."

"You and Izzy are seeing a doctor first," LeShawna told him, "Let's go guys."

* * *

Harold shifted Bridgette in his arms and continued to walk through the woods, following the river. They had lost the river for a little while after being chased by the bear, but it was easy enough to find. Bridgette's skills with a compass and map got them back to the river in fifteen minutes. Harold was glad for that as he preferred to follow something familiar and something that would surely lead them in the right direction.

'She's got skills,' Harold thought with a grin.

Right now however, Bridgette was actually sleeping in his arms. She had fallen asleep only a few moments ago, all the while telling him not to let her fall asleep. Harold knew she was tired after today so he thought he'd let her sleep for a bit. He was tired too but he wanted to walk as much as he could before it got dark. Speaking of which, the sun was already starting to sink and it was getting darker and darker by the minute.

Bridgette wrapped her arms tighter around him, her head rested on his chest. Even while she slept she was beautiful. A small smile played on her lips and she when she breathed out she almost sounded like she was sighing in contentment.

'At least if she's dreaming it's a good dream,' he thought to himself.

* * *

"We're back eh!" Ezekiel said in relief. The small group had gone over a hill and were glad when they saw the camp standing before them. Down near the cabins a helicopter and a rundown plane were about ready to take off. Chris was about to get into the helicopter when he looked up and noticed them.

"Where were you all!" he demanded as he, Chef and the producer approached them. Heather frowned; it looked like she wasn't going to win by default after all.

"Never mind that now," Eva replied impatiently, "Izzy and Duncan need to see a doctor. She's probably got a concussion and he dislocated his shoulder."

"What's happened here?" the producer demanded, "Where are the other two?"

"We lost them in the woods," Gwen explained.

"We went rafting and one of the boats tipped," Trent added. The producer's eyes widened and he looked at Chris.

"Find Harold and Bridgette, now!"

The producer turned on his heel and walked towards the mess hall, leaving the others to exchange looks.

"Hello," LeShawna said impatiently, "Izzy and my man need a doctor, now!"

"Okay!" Chris said, "Chef, take these two to the infirmary, then the rest of you can go and find Harold and Bridgette."

"Think again tough guy," Eva snapped, "You're helping us!"

"Fine, fine!" Chris said, acting as if this was a huge inconvenience for him, "I'll take the helicopter and follow you guys on foot. You know where we should be looking I assume."

Eva nodded. As Chris started up his helicopter she went through the back packs. She grabbed up a flashlight and a canteen, and then turned back the way she had come.

"Eva, wait!" Noah called after her and grabbed her arm, "You should rest for..."

Eva whipped around. The deadly look in her eyes would have scared anyone.

"I'm not waiting for another second," she snapped, "Bridgette and Harold are out there alone and it's my fault! You can sit here on your lazy ass if you want to but I'm not!"

She jerked her arm away and glanced at the others.

"If anyone else is coming, let's go."

Trent and Gwen grabbed up some supplies and followed her. LeShawna looked at Ezekiel.

"You stay here with Izzy," she said, "We'll find them."

"Wait a minute!" Duncan said taking her hand, "You're not going."

"Why not?"

"Because, you might get hurt!"

"I'll be fine," LeShawna insisted. Duncan refused to let go of her hand. LeShawna sighed, pressed a kiss to his lips and then rested her forehead against his.

"I'm from a tough neighbourhood," she told him, "It'll be fine. Besides, Bridgette and Harold are our friends. I know that if you could you would go. Since you can't I'll take your place, okay."

Duncan frowned.

"Alright, fine," he said, "Just come back, okay."

"You got it baby."

The couple shared another kiss and then the voluptuous teen hurried after the others. The three who were staying behind looked at Noah.

"What?"

"Get going bookworm!" Izzy told him, "Iron woman is gonna need your help, even though she's not about to admit it!"

Noah glanced in the direction Eva and the others went in and then sighed in annoyance.

"I just know, I'm gonna regret this," he complained as he grabbed a flashlight and hurried after them, "I know it. People never listen to me. I knew this rafting thing was a bad idea, but nooooooo, no one ever listens to the guy with the brains. Let's just follow the idiots who never plan ahead. No yeah, great idea."

"Noah," Gwen said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Bridgette woke with a start. She felt like she was falling, however it was just Harold setting her down gently. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. How long had she been sleeping for? Were they back at camp? She looked around, no such luck. They were still in the woods. It figured that this wasn't just all a bad dream she could wish away.

"Sorry Bridgette," Harold told her, "I need to set you down for a bit."

"I told you not to let me go to sleep," she told him shortly, "I would have stayed awake with you!"

"But, you were tired."

"Well so are you."

"Tired yes, exhausted no," he replied, "But now I am so I have to rest for a couple hours."

Bridgette saw the exhaustion in his eyes and her annoyance quickly faded. She reached out and brushed some hair from his eyes.

"We have a blanket in that bag right?" she asked. He nodded. She took the bag from him and rummaged through it as Harold gathered some firewood.

"How's your ankle?" he asked her.

"Hurts," she replied as she pulled out the blanket, "I'm trying to ignore it though."

Harold set up the wood and quickly started a fire, yawning all the while. Once he was done he lent against a tree and closed his eyes. Bridgette was sitting next to the fire with the blanket covering her lap.

"That's better," he mused, "I can sleep over here. You keep the blanket."

Bridgette bit her lip. It was already a little chilly outside and since the sun was completely gone, she knew it was going to get colder. She lay down, propping herself up on her elbow, and patted the spot next to her.

"Harold, it's getting cold," she replied, "Let's just share the blanket."

Harold instantly blushed, he was thankful it was dark out so she couldn't see his reaction.

"But..."

"Harold!" Bridgette said, cutting him off, "Sleep next to me, I don't mind."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Bridgette felt awkward as she spoke again.

"Harold, I want you to sleep next to me, okay."

Harold nodded. He lay down next to her but was careful to keep a few inches between them. He didn't want to come off as a guy who thought he was going to get away with something with pretty girl sleeping next to him. He respected Bridgette a great deal. But the fact that she kept moving closer to him made him really nervous.

Bridgette placed the blanket over both of them and then looked up at the stars.

"This is kinda nice," she said after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"Yeah, it is," Harold replied, letting out another yawn, "If you get uncomfortable just let me know and I'll move."

Bridgette smiled and rolled on her side to look at him.

"I'm not uncomfortable," she said, "If anything, I'm most comfortable with you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you never left me when you could have," she said, "You saved me."

"Anyone would have done the same thing Bridgette."

The surfer girl sighed.

"Not really, you're on in a million Harold."

She took Harold's arm and wrapped it around her waist. Then she moved closer to him, already feeling warmer with him next to her.

"I trust you completely," she whispered. She moved her face closer to his.

'Oh God,' he thought, 'She's going to kiss me.'

Before she could however he moved away.

"Harold?"

"I'm sorry Bridgette," he said, "I'm glad you trust me and I trust you but I think it might be better to not do that right now."

Bridgette felt both hurt and insulted. She sat up and turned away from him, ignoring her throbbing ankle. He sat up too and placed a hand on her shoulder, she pulled away from him.

"Bridgette."

"So you don't want to kiss me," she snapped, "Am I not good enough for your oh so noble ways?"

"It has nothing to do with that," he told her, "I do want to kiss you."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, her voice shaking, "You've been offered something here. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No way!" he said, "You're perfect. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Do you want to kiss me because you like me, or is it just because we're stuck out here, in an emotional situation, with no one else is around?"

"I wouldn't be embarrassed to kiss you in front of other people, if that's what you're trying to ask me," she said, "I do like you. Maybe it's you who doesn't like me."

Harold frowned.

"Not likely," he replied, "I've liked you the moment I saw you."

Bridgette sighed.

"So we're back to square one again," she said. He nodded.

"Maybe we should try and sleep," he suggested, "We're both tired and upset. After a couple hours of sleep I'm sure we'll feel better and clear headed."

"Okay," Bridgette said. The two of them lay down next to each other, only this time the small amount of distance between them was kept.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Darn, so close. Sorry everyone who might be waiting for them to kiss, maybe next time. Anyway! Next chapter should be the last one. Thanks for reading, cheers!


	5. Chapter 5: The Find

**Lost With You**

**Title:** Lost With You

**Summary: **After an idea gone wrong Bridgette and Harold find themselves lost in the woods together. After a few heroic acts by Harold, Bridgette realizes that she's looking at the nerd in a different light.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own TDI.

**Pairings:** Main: Harold/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna, Eva/Noah, Trent/Gwen, and Izzy/Ezekiel

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff, random pairings! Some out of characterness!

**Winter-Rae: **Last chapter, it's so sad when it happens I know. But after this and the Christmas fic are done I can get back to writing oneshots! Yay! So enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Lost With You**

**Chapter 5: The Find**

"Jeez, I'm tired," Gwen muttered. She, along with Noah, Trent, Eva and LeShawna were walking through the woods calling for Bridgette and Harold. They had been searching along the river for about an hour now with no luck. Every once in a while they could hear Chris overhead in his helicopter. He was being useless again, as usual.

Aside from that, Gwen's throat was sore from all the yelling she had been doing and her muscles all screamed at her. She was certain that she had never been so sore in her life, not only that but she was worried sick about her two lost friends. She sat on a rock hoping to catch her breath for a few minutes.

"No breaks!" Eva snapped at her. Gwen glared at the buff young woman.

"Come on Eva," Trent said. However, one look from her made him go silent.

Eva frowned. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was also exhausted. Her chest was heaving as she tried to keep her breathing steady and her legs felt like they were burning. Being in a gym for most of her free time, she knew this level of burning wasn't good for her muscles. But she refused to quit until she found Bridgette and Harold.

"Eva," Noah said, "We need to stop for a minute."

"You pansies stop then," Eva snapped, "I'm not."

"Listen up girl!" LeShawna barked, grabbing Eva's arm, "You think pushing yourself like this is gonna help any of us in the end? You're reckless and impulsive! You know what happens to people like that? They get hurt! So calm the hell down and let us catch our breath!"

Eva growled and jerked away from LeShawna. She climbed up onto some rocks by the riverbed and started to walk along them, not really paying attention to her footing, as she was too busy looking along the water's edge. She took another step, expecting there to be another rock, but there wasn't. She went down hard and felt a snap in her right leg, a moment of pain and then nothing. However, when she tried to get up, she went right back down again.

"Damn it!" she yelled grabbing her leg, tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Eva!" Noah called up to her, "Are you okay?"

Eva debated on what she should reply with.

"Eva!"

"Noah," she called back, "I think I'm in trouble here."

"Hang on, I'm coming up."

Noah, with help from LeShawna, climbed up the rocks and quickly found Eva. She was sitting on the ground looking at her leg. He instantly knew something was wrong.

"Did you fall?"

She nodded. He knelt down next to her and looked at her legs. Her right calf looked a lot different than the other one, smaller.

"Oh crap," he said.

"What?"

"Are you in pain?"

"A little I guess."

"Eva, you know what you just did?"

"Do I want to know?"

"You just snapped your calf muscle from the bone; it's all rolled up in the back of your leg now."

Eva's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me right!" she said and grabbed his shirt collar, "Tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was," he said as he shook his head, "But you're probably gonna need surgery to fix this thing. Sorry Eva."

Eva released him and pounded her fist on the ground. He saw tears start to roll down her cheeks, even though she tried hard to hide them.

"No!" she said, "No!"

Noah moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face against his chest and gripped her shirt tightly.

"Hey," he said, attempting to cheer her up, "Don't get makeup on my shirt, its vintage you know."

"I hate you," she muttered, "I really hate. I've always hated you."

"That's a lot of hatred."

Eva fell silent for a few moments.

"Okay, maybe I don't hate you...just strongly dislike you then. And I don't wear make up!"

"What's going on up there?" LeShawna called up to them. Noah and Eva exchanged looks.

"We're having difficulties," Noah replied, "You three might have to go on without us."

"Damn it," they heard Trent mutter, "What now?"

* * *

Bridgette opened her eyes slowly and saw that while sleeping she had moved closer to Harold. She was actually resting her head on his shoulder with her hand on his chest. His arm was also wrapped around her. Bridgette's first instinct was to jerk away from him, still upset and hurt that he had rejected her. However, she then remembered that he had carried her while she was hurt and needed the extra sleep.

While she listened to his wheezy breathing she started to reflect on everything that had happened.

From what she gathered, both of them cared about one another, which was easy enough to understand. She expressed a want to kiss him and he had said the same thing. As far as she understood when two people expressed feelings and wants like that, they acted on it. She was ready to do that, but he had pulled away from her, going so far as to say it was a bad idea.

She wondered where that lack of self confidence came from. As far as she was concerned Harold was a really nice guy. A little awkward at times but still nice, not to mention that he had won a couple challenges for their team in the past, he certainly had some sort of skills. She hadn't believed him at first when he said he did, but now she knew he was a decent competitor.

What annoyed her most was that he seemed to think that she would be embarrassed to kiss him. That was absolutely ridiculous. Why would she try to kiss him if she didn't really want too?

Bridgette sighed and rubbed his chest lightly. When he shifted she mentally kicked herself for waking him.

"Bridgette?"

She sat up quickly, wincing as pain shot through her ankle, and moved away from him. Harold yawned and sat up, running a hand through his hair. As he stretched she heard some of his bones crack.

"Oh that felt better," he mused.

"It was an accident!" she blurted out.

"What?"

"Me sleeping on you like that, it was an accident."

Harold smiled slightly.

"Oh, well that's okay."

"Good, I guess we should probably get going then," she said.

"I guess so."

Harold reached for the backpack and started to put their supplies in it. Bridgette warmed her hands by the fire and watched him.

"You know what, wait a minute," she said suddenly, "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Umm, okay."

"We're going to talk about this right now," she said, "You're my friend and I don't want there to be any awkward tension between us. We need to get this out there and you owe me an explanation!"

Harold held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay," he said, "Gosh!"

"First off, why are you so afraid to kiss me?" the surfer girl asked him, "We've already come clean about liking each other; I don't see what the big deal is."

The lanky teen thought carefully about how he was going to answer her question. He wanted to be honest with her, she deserved that much.

"I'm not good enough for you Bridgette," he replied, "You're so pretty, smart and the nicest girl I know. I'm just...a creep."

Bridgette arched an eyebrow.

"A creep?" she repeated, "Would a creep risk his life to save me from a bear, carry me when I was hurt or make me smile even though I had already given up?"

He said nothing.

"Well?"

"No, I guess not."

"Why do you think you're a creep anyway?" the surfer girl asked him. Harold sighed.

"Cause I've done some lousy stuff."

"Haven't we all?" Bridgette asked him, "I doubt it was that bad."

Harold rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, what was it" Bridgette pressed him. Harold sighed. Better to come clean now then for her to hear it from someone else.

"Remember two votes ago, when it came down to me and Courtney?"

Bridgette nodded.

"I was supposed to be voted off, but I...I..." Harold took a deep breath and said very quickly, "I switched the votes and got her kicked off instead."

Bridgette's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to get back at her."

Bridgette didn't really blame Harold for not liking Courtney. Not only was the CIT very hard to get along with but she never seemed to have a lot of faith in Harold's abilities. Both of the challenges she had tried to keep him out of he ended up winning for them. Bridgette also found her to be a little overbearing a lot of the time.

"What did she do to make you want to get back at her?"

Harold shifted his weight, acting like someone who knew they were about to get into trouble and was hoping to avoid it. He got to his feet and started pacing. Bridgette waited for him to speak.

"You ever have someone say something to you that just got you really mad?" he asked her, "So mad and hurt that at the time you couldn't react. You just let them walk away?"

"No, but I see where you're coming from, what did she say."

"Well, I was trying to figure out a way to get you to notice me," he explained, "I knew I had no chance when it came to looks so I thought I would try to woo you with words."

"Woo me?" she asked, a smile on her face. Who said 'woo' anymore? Harold nodded.

"I like writing Haiku, Japanese poems," he said, "I'm not very good at them but I try."

"Tell me one," Bridgette said, interrupting his explanation."

"Huh?"

"I want to hear one."

"Umm, okay, let me think," he paused, "Bridgette, gold haired girl. Your beauty astounds me so. Please think thoughts of me."

Bridgette flushed and Harold continue to pace.

"Anyway, Courtney caught me writing one of these poems to you," he said, "Naturally I was ready for some sort of nasty remark, because let's face it, Courtney has never really liked me very much. Usually I can take an insult here and there but what she said really just pushed on my last nerve, which is weird because I'm usually a patient guy."

"What'd she say?"

"You're her friend, I know the rules."

"What rules?" Bridgette asked, "You're my friend too."

"Hoes before Bros."

Bridgette laughed.

"I thought it was Bros before hoes."

Harold tapped his chin.

"I guess it can go either way."

"Look, Harold, just tell me what she said."

"You're not gonna get mad at me?"

Bridgette crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to spit it out. Harold heaved a sigh.

"She said, 'Harold, there's no way she'd ever go for a guy like you. Bridgette's more into sporty guys, someone like her. Sure she's nice to everyone but that's just how she is. It doesn't mean that she likes you. Bridgette is the type of girl to be very precise over whom she's dating. And I'm afraid you just don't meet that criteria.' Then she left."

Bridgette sighed.

"I don't know what's worse," she said, "The fact that I said that or the fact that she was the one to say it to you."

Harold nodded but remained silent. Bridgette looked up at him.

"Harold, that doesn't mean anything though. You can't help who you fall for right?"

The lanky teen nodded in agreement. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Bridgette sighed; this was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"Gosh!" Harold said suddenly, making her jump, "We're what, 16, 17 and here we are talking about a relationship like we're adults! And we're not even dating!"

Bridgette had to agree with that logic.

"Imagine if we were dating."

Harold nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest while she bit her lip. They looked up at each other.

"So...," Harold mused, "You wanna date?"

"Yes!"

Bridgette grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. She took his face in her hands, in an obvious rush to kiss him, bumping their foreheads together in the process.

"Ouch!" they said rubbing at the spots.

"Way to kill the moment," she muttered. Harold laughed. He then placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in slowly for a gentle kiss. Bridgette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him lose his balance and fall on top of her.

"Whoa," Harold muttered into the kiss, "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bridgette replied breathlessly as she continued to kiss him.

"Mmm," the lanky teen replied, kissing her back. He was nearly lost in her passionate embrace when he heard another sound, and it sounded like it was coming closer to them.

"Wait, I thought I heard something."

Bridgette paused in her kissing.

"I don't hear anything."

"Just..."

She cut Harold off by kissing him once again. Harold chalked up the noise to his imagination and returned her kiss. Thankful that they had settled everything.

* * *

"I really hate this," LeShawna muttered to Noah. It was just the two of them searching for Bridgette and Harold now. After Eva had hurt herself Gwen and Trent had opted to take her back to the camp. Eva wasn't too happy about the idea but she agreed when LeShawna said that if they didn't find the two within an hour that they would come right back to the camp.

"Hate what?" Noah asked, trying to shoo some mosquitoes away, "The fact you're stuck with me or the fact that we're two city kids tromping through the woods trying to find two lost people who were probably eaten by a bear hours ago?"

"A little of both actually," LeShawna mused, "At least if a bear finds us at least I know I can outrun you."

"Oh you're hilarious LeShawna," Noah replied sarcastically as he sat on a rock and pulled off one of his shoes, "Come up with that all on your own did you?"

LeShawna ignored the remark and looked around. Noah shook his shoe and some little stones, as well as some sand dropped out of it. He then replaced it and the other got the same treatment.

"I was the one who didn't even want to go on that stupid trip, if you all had just listened to me, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Noah, seriously, if you don't shut up about how you were right and we were all wrong then I'm going to be the only one continuing on to find Harold and Bridgette!"

"You don't scare me home girl," Noah replied, "I looked death in the face standing up to Eva."

"Right," LeShawna said rolling her eyes, "After that nothing can scare you right?"

"Damn straight."

"Then...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Noah screamed and jumped into LeShawna's arms. The voluptuous teen snickered at him and dropped him onto his rear. Noah got to his feet, dusting himself off and acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah well, whatever," he muttered, and then cupping his hands around his mouth shouted, "Harold! Bridgette! Where are you guys?"

LeShawna followed after him, still snickering. She stopped suddenly and put a hand on his shoulder to stop his yelling.

"What?"

"You smell that?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking about food." Noah told her rolling his eyes. LeShawna smacked the back of his head in annoyance.

"It's not food that I smell you idiot, its smoke."

"Oh well that's just wonderful now isn't it," Noah said throwing up his hands in frustration, "A forest fire. If it's not nearly drowning or being throttled Eva it's the back draft treatment. I seriously doubt that this could get any worse."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be smart, you're really dumb sometimes, but I'm sure you knew that already too," LeShawna told him, "It's not a forest fire, it's a camp fire. So that means..."

"Harold and Bridgette!"

The two of them took off in what they hoped was the right direction.

"My nose knows!" LeShawna said as they ran.

"That's _*gasp*_ great," Noah panted, "Now _*gasp*_ slow down!"

* * *

Bridgette and Harold broke apart from their making out when they heard something crash through the trees, coming towards them. The couple looked at each other and jumped as another snapping branch sounded out.

"Is that the bear again?" Bridgette asked as she sat up, "What do we do?"

Harold got to his feet and stood in front of her. He assumed a karate pose, ready to fight anything that came towards them. So when a smallish figure fell through the trees, Harold did the first thing that came to mind, he karate chopped it to the head.

"Ow! For the love of God you kung-fu junkie knock it off!"

"Noah?"

"No, it's Chuck Norris, of course it's me!"

The book worm got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. LeShawna was the next person to come through the woods. When she caught sight of her two friends a wave of relief washed over her.

"Bridgette!"

"LeShawna!"

The two girls hugged. Once LeShawna released her saw Bridgette's swollen foot.

"Girl what happened to your ankle?"

"I fell," Bridgette replied, "Never mind that though. Is everyone else okay?"

"No worries, everyone's alive and well."

Bridgette felt like crying she was so happy to hear that.

"Speak for yourself," Noah muttered darkly still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Noah," Harold said, "I thought you might be the bear that's been after us."

"Do I look like a bear to you?"

"I didn't see you! Gosh!"

"Come on y'all," LeShawna said, breaking up the yelling match, "We gotta get you two back to camp."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the camp; the other campers were eagerly awaiting for LeShawna and Noah to return. They were expecting either the good news of finding Bridgette and Harold, or the bad news that they hadn't. In this situation however, any news at all would be welcomed.

The infirmary, where the injured teens had been taken, was a large tent in the back of the mess hall. All of the others had gathered there and were waiting for the on call medical staff to arrive. Chef was keeping an eye on them from the mess hall, shouting at them every few minutes to keep it down. There were a few cots set up in the infirmary and that was where Eva, Duncan and Izzy were sitting.

Eva, who had plenty of ice on her hurt leg, had been very annoyed that she had to come back early with Gwen and Trent. Izzy appeared to be doing much better, right now she was actually playing cards with Ezekiel, of course her definition of playing cards was trying to stick them to her forehead and then trying to guess which number she was. Duncan was probably more pissed off than Eva was when he saw Trent and Gwen return without LeShawna.

"I'm giving them ten more minutes," he said, "If they aren't back by then I'm going to look for them.

"No you're not man," Trent told him.

"What are you gonna do about it tough guy?"

"I'll twist your arm like Noah did if I have too."

"Try it!"

"Enough!" Ezekiel barked at them, "I think everything's gonna work out alright eh."

"What do you know?" Duncan snapped.

"A lot actually," the home schooled teen replied, "But I'm not really interested in getting into a battle of the mind with you eh."

Izzy giggled as Duncan growled.

"Rejected!" she said, "That reminds me of the time where..."

"No more stories!" Heather told her, "I am so sick of hearing about you and your insane family!"

"Jeez, someone's cranky," Izzy mused, "Am I a queen?"

"The queen of hearts eh," Ezekiel said with a grin.

"Where are the damn doctors," Eva muttered, "Someone needs to sedate the harpy before something happens to her, and I can't promise that I'll go easy on her."

"Oh please cripple," Heather laughed, "You don't worry me in the least right now."

Eva actually looked shot down at the 'cripple' comment. She looked down at her leg and sighed.

"Leave her alone Heather."

The group looked to the door to see Noah enter with LeShawna and behind them, Harold was carrying Bridgette.

"You guys are okay!" Trent said.

"More or less," Bridgette replied as she looked around the room, "Everyone's here and safe?"

"Of course!" Izzy chirped, "Was there ever any doubt? Izzy's glad you two are back though, she was starting to get worried!"

"What's going on in here?"Chef barked. He entered the infirmary and glanced at Harold and Bridgette.

"Oh, it's just you two," he then looked at LeShawna and Noah, "It's about time you maggots got them back here, if we were at base camp I'd make you do 50 laps for making me wait this long!"

When he turned his back on them both Noah and LeShawna stuck their tongues out at him.

"I saw that, I see everything," he then approached and saluted Harold, "Well done solider. You might be scrawny but you stood your ground and didn't leave a wounded woman behind. I'd go to war with you any day."

"Weren't you the one he said he'd go to war with?" Trent whispered to Gwen. The goth just shrugged.

"Thank you sir," Harold said, "I'd salute you but I don't want to drop Bridgette."

Chef nodded.

"Now sit your butts down! I'm making waffles."

The group of teens all exchanged looks. Was Chef actually showing some sort of concern for them? No, that couldn't be. When he left they took the opportunity to fill each other in.

"What happened to you two?" Gwen asked.

"After the boat tipped we were both swept down river a ways," Bridgette explained as Harold set her down on a cot and sat beside her, "I thought I was all alone but then I ran into Harold."

The others watched as she looked up at him, a smile of admiration on her face. Harold blushed.

"We started to hike up the river and found one of the bags Trent packed," Harold explained, "Oh yeah, that reminds me..."

He walked over to Trent and kissed him full on the mouth. Trent jerked away from him spluttering and yelling.

"What was that for?" he yelled. Bridgette laughed.

"We both said that if we ever got back to camp we'd kiss you because your awesome packing skills saved our butts out there, we had everything we needed."

Trent glared at Harold who was laughing at him.

"Don't ever do that again," he said.

"You got it."

"As we hiked we ran into a bear too," Bridgette said, "We had to run away from the thing and that's how I messed up my ankle. But Harold saved me."

Another smile at the lanky teen had the others exchanging looks, what else happened between these two in the woods anyway?

"Then we stopped to rest for a bit and that's when LeShawna and Noah found us," Harold finished their story.

"Oh don't forget to tell them how you attacked me!" Noah growled. The others ignored his compliant.

"What about you guys?" Bridgette asked.

"We made out alright," Trent said, "Duncan busted his shoulder pretty good and Izzy might have a concussion, which happened when the boat tipped. We all got back here alright and Gwen, Eva, Noah and I went back out to find you two."

"I messed up my leg," Eva put in, "I was being careless. It was my fault we lost you two in the first place.

"That's not true Eva," Bridgette told her with a smile, "both of us are responsible. I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt."

The ebony haired teen agreed with her on that one.

They heard a helicopter land and soon Chris was bursting into the tent.

"Yes!" he cheered when he saw them, "I am so not getting fired today! Oh and the ambulances are here to check you guys out. You all have an hour to get cleaned up before we have our marshmallow ceremony."

"Wait a minute!" Bridgette protested, "After all we went through you're still making us vote someone off?"

"Yes," Chris replied calmly, "What do you think this is? 'Be nice to the camper's day?' Think again Bridge!"

"How original," Noah muttered. Chris waved to them and left the tent.

* * *

So while Chef and Chris prepared for the next marshmallow ceremony the teens waited in the infirmary tent for the doctor and nurses to see to them.

Bridgette was laying back on one of the cots, her head resting on Harold's lap. She was holding his hand and thinking quietly to herself as they waited for a nurse to come and see her. She was so relieved that no one had been seriously hurt. As she looked back on their impulsive actions she decided it was pretty stupid that they went off without telling anyone.

"What are you thinking about?" Harold asked her. She sighed.

"Hind sight is 20/20," she replied, "What we did today was kinda dumb."

"Yeah, but we made it out alright," Harold said, "I know that doesn't justify what we did but I have to be honest I'm glad we did it."

Bridgette arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Well yeah," he said, "If we didn't, I probably never would have gotten to know you better, and we definitely wouldn't be this close."

"Good point," Bridgette said, "I never expected to get a boyfriend out of a situation like this."

"And I don't know about you but I feel like I could sleep for at least the next 24 hours."

"Me too," Bridgette said yawning, "Right after I get some decent food into my stomach."

"You'll be up for awhile then," Harold joked. Bridgette smiled. A nurse came and looked at her ankle. It was still swollen and a little bruised and Bridgette was fairly sure it would look even uglier in the morning.

"Ice this and stay off of it," the nurse told her, "We have some crutches you can use. It's not too bad though. It should start feeling better in a few days. I can give you some pain killers too if you like."

"Thanks," Bridgette said, "But I think I'll be okay."

The nurse left the two of them.

"So," Harold mused, "We're still dating right?"

"Of course," Bridgette replied, "Why you ask?"

"Just making sure."

"Harold, I'm not embarrassed," she assured him, "Tell you what, after we're both eliminated let's make out right in front of Courtney for the remainder of the show."

"Booya!" Harold said, "I am totally up for that."

"And of course we can make out before that too," she added.

* * *

Izzy was messing around with a blood pressure cuff as the doctor tried to examine her, Ezekiel was trying to calm her down but not having much luck.

"Come on Izzy eh," he said, "We have to make sure you're okay."

"Izzy feels fine Zeke," she replied. The doctor looked concerned.

"She's always like that eh," Ezekiel assured him.

"You're sure?"

"Oh yeah, this is normal for her."

The doctor pulled his stethoscope away from Izzy's wandering hands.

"Yes, she seems fine," he said.

* * *

Duncan was being fitted with a better sling for his arm, while LeShawna sat close by smiling at him.

"I told you I'd be back," she said with a wink. Duncan nodded but said nothing to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm just pissed you didn't come back when Eva got hurt."

"Oh don't you start with me now!" LeShawna snapped.

"I will start with you now," the punk replied, "because you said you'd come back as soon as possible!"

"You're such a baby!"

While they argued, Noah stood next to Eva's cot.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"No."

"Could be worse," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, you could have been the one stuck out in the woods with a messed up ankle and stuck with me for companionship. And let's face it; I doubt I could carry you around like Harold did with Bridgette."

"If it ever came to yet, I would kill myself," Eva muttered. Noah snickered.

"Good call."

The doctor approached her.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

"She snapped her calf muscle off the bone," Noah replied. Eva glared at him.

"I can speak for myself," she snapped, then looking at the doctor, added, "What he said."

The doctor checked over her leg. The expression on his face gave Eva the distinct impression that Noah had been right in what he had said.

"We better get you to a hospital," the doctor said, "You need surgery on this."

"Wonderful," she muttered, and then glared at Noah, "You say 'I told you so' and I will snap your calf muscle off too, you got that!"

He held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"I won't say a word."

"Hey guys," Eva called out to the others, "You might as well vote me off tonight, this joker says I need surgery on this damn leg. And since I'll want to be in physical therapy as soon as possible to fix this I can't waste my time here."

"Are you sure Eva?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, it's for the best, but that doesn't mean I like it!"

Eva then arched her eyebrow when she saw how close Bridgette and Harold were.

"What's the deal?" she asked pointing to them, "Are you guys dating now or something?"

The two just smiled.

"No way!" LeShawna said, pausing in her arguing with Duncan, "Seriously?"

"Way to go Harold!" Duncan said.

"Kiss him!" Izzy called out. Bridgette blushed.

"You don't have to," Harold told her. The surfer girl laughed.

"Oh but I want too."

She pulled him in and kissed him passionately, smiling as some of their friends whistled at them. Noah rolled his eyes and shook his head at the public display of affection.

"Hormonal driven idiots," he muttered.

"Now Eva and Noah should kiss!" Izzy yelled, "Or maybe Harold and Trent again!"

"Shut up Izzy!" Eva told her.

"Not funny!" Trent added. Harold and Bridgette broke apart and looked at Noah and Eva.

"Come on guys," Harold said, "its fun."

"No way!" Noah and Eva snapped in unison. They glanced at each other, flushed and quickly looked away again. The doctor exchanged looks with his nurses.

"Are all reality shows like this?" he asked them.

"Pretty much."

* * *

At the campfire ceremony that night they told Chris what they had decided to do.

"Oh come on!" Chris said, "Do you have any idea how anti-climatic that is!"

"Eva can't stay on the island," Gwen pointed out, "She needs surgery."

Chris huffed.

"Whatever, fine, ruin my ratings, see if I care."

"Jeez what a baby," Eva said, and using the crutches she made her way down to the dock of shame to the boat of losers. The others followed her to see her off.

"Bye Eva," Bridgette said, hugging her.

"Later Blondie."

Izzy, LeShawna and Gwen all hugged her as well.

"There's too much love on this island for my taste," the strong girl said, however the girls could tell that Eva was actually glad to have made some female friends while on the island. Eva shook Trent, Duncan, Ezekiel and Harold's hands.

"Later guys," she said, "Have fun, kick ass, all that good stuff."

Ezekiel started to weep.

"See you later Eva eh!" he cried. Izzy patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Noah carried Eva's bags and tossed them onto the boat for her.

"Later Iron Woman."

"See ya Noah."

As the boat started to pull away from the dock Noah called out.

"Hey Eva, when I get eliminated I'll help you with your physical therapy!"

"In your dreams kid!"

As the two waved to each other Harold wrapped an arm around Bridgette's waist.

"Hey Harold?" the surfer girl started.

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, being lost with you, it was pretty great."

Harold kissed the pretty girl once again.

"Yeah, it was awesome."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I finished it! Yay! That was pretty fun I must admit. I hope this was a satisfying ending for everyone. I think everything was pretty much covered. I wasn't gonna have Noah and Eva kiss, that seemed a little too out of character for me, in a fic about them it would probably take like 10 chapters before they did anything. Anyway! I thank all of my wonderful readers, reviewers, and everyone else! I hope The Kobold Necromancer liked his fic! Thanks again guys! Cheers and much love!


End file.
